<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking Fails by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022978">Cooking Fails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Khaos [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Korean Food, Teasing, burnt food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhwan attempts making Korean food and it doesn’t go so well. He then calls Dabin to tell her about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Khaos [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking Fails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The personalities of the people showcased in this story are probably not how they act in real life and in no way are the events in the story based on real life ones.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          So maybe Jun wasn’t so great at cooking, after all his diet consisted of the most bland Korean food possible. Today was his day to break his diet, to have a cheat day. One filled with the best Korean food he could make. So it all started with breakfast. Oh at breakfast the day was so filled with hope. Hope that would seen disappear as the day went on along with his cooking adventure.</p><p><br/>
          “I have no clue what happened I just somehow set it on fire!” Junhwan exclaimed over the phone.</p><p><br/>
          “And your we’re trying to make jeon? Literally how it’s not that easy to burn,” Dabin responded.</p><p><br/>
          “Apparently I can’t cook Korean food very well. Like at all. Do not tell my mom,” Junhwan told her.</p><p><br/>
          “Oh you just give me ideas…,” Dabin said mischievously.</p><p><br/>
          “You seriously can not be considering that?” he asked, panicked.</p><p><br/>
          “Don’t worry I’m not that cruel. Besides you wouldn’t be here to get the brunt of her disappointment so what’s the point anyway,” Dabin replied.</p><p><br/>
          “Maybe I’ll find some Korean restaurant around Toronto. It’ll be better than burning everything I try to make,” Junhwan told her.</p><p><br/>
          “Well good luck skater boy,” Dabin said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jeon - “Jun (or jeon, chun) are pancake-like Korean dishes. They can be made from almost anything. This includes meat, seafood, vegetables, and kimchi, and they are either coated with an egg, flour, or combination batter before they are pan-fried.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>